Highly sensitive information such as government security information needs to be safeguarded against unauthorized use or disclosure. Conventional security systems and techniques may be inadequate in providing requisite heightened security measures since an equipment failure in one or more of the information transfer devices used by the conventional security systems can lead to accidental leakage of the highly sensitive information to an untrusted or unauthorized party or entity.